A Resounding Note
by blu chocobo
Summary: Harry hears a piano's song from down the hall, his curiosity follows the sound until he finds himself in front of the music room. Inside, he sees Draco at the grand piano, but this piano is no ordinary instrument as Harry soon finds out...


**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Harry/Draco _(Although I think I might've went too far into being OOC..)_  
**Title:** A Resounding Note.  
**Words:** 1,000  
**Note:** This was originally for a 1000 words or less fanfiction contest on a forum, with the prompt was "Music." I do not know the technical terms of how a piano works, but I did my best from my knowledge. Enjoy!

--

Harry strolled down the long empty halls, his pace quickened as he approached the beautiful piano sound echoing from the end of the hall. His curiosity directed from his original destination at the library.

Finally, Harry found himself standing in front of the third music room. Eager to see the pianist in person, he gently pushed the door handle and peeked in.

A young blond student his age sat at the grand white piano, with each key pressed, a divine musical note appeared dancing in the air. A swirl of colors and pleasant imagery that hovered over the piano was constantly forming and changing with the music.

Harry leaned in closer, adjusting his glasses to see the musician.

It was Draco Malfoy

Oh, this was _good_, real good.

At the last key of the song, a tone resounded, Draco leaned back and gave a satisfying sigh. His head shot up when he heard a clap coming from the doorway. He found himself staring at Harry. Why _him_ of all people!?

"Very Good Malfoy. I'm actually impressed."

"How long have you been watching!?" Draco snapped.

Harry let out a small cackle and stepped into the grand music room, whose marble floor and spacious ceilings echoed every movement and step.

"Oh, not for very long. I could hear it all the way from the library. It was a very good song, I didn't know you had talent Draco." Harry smiled.

Draco's ears turn a fine shade of red, and he turned his eyes from Harry's. "Of course I have talent, unlike somebody."

He leaned and brushed his lips into Draco's ears, "Can you play for me again?"

Draco stumbled back with his eyes wide open and quickly stormed out of the room, pushing Harry in his path. "Stay away from me!! Y-you HOMO!"

Watching the short-tempered boy slam the door behind him, Harry grinned, "Aww, he's shy." He walked up to the piano, extended his finger and pressed down a piano key.

Nothing.

"Hm?"

Again, Harry kept pressing the piano key, then his fingers shifted to the other keys.

No sound.

Harry scratched his head.

Was this piano broken?

Walking back towards the library, Harry kept pondering about the piano. In the distance he saw his two best friends dashing his way.

"Harry! Where were you! We were waiting for twenty minutes!" yelled Hermione, followed by a stumbling Ron.

"Sorry mate, she was getting impatient!" Ron smiled nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry I worried you. I was listening to a piano down the hall. I heard the song coming from it as I was going into the library. It was loud, so I checked it out! I guess my curiosity got the best of me! ...Now let's get back to studying shall we?" Harry grinned and galloped ahead into the library.

Hermione blinked and looked briefly at Ron, "Piano? What was he talking about? I didn't hear any music." She whispered. Ron shrugged, "Beats me."

Night fell, and the air was still.

Snugged and covered in blankets, Harry was very comfortable, what would be more comforting would be Draco in these sheets with him.

…

Wait, that didn't sound right.

Harry rubbed his face into his griffon-feathered pillow. What a silly thought, honestly what was he thinking?

Draco would never get in bed with him.

Suddenly the familiar piano music floated into his ears. It was the same melody he had heard that morning. Harry stood up in bed with a sleepy expression on his face. He wasn't anywhere near the library or the music room, why is he able to hear the melody?

Ron seemed undisturbed, his expression resting peacefully.

Suddenly unable to sleep, Harry pulled on his robes and quietly slipped out of the room.

Down the empty dark hallways, Harry found himself standing in front of the third music room again. With the invisibility cloak draping loosely over his shoulders, Harry pulled the door handle open, this time without hesitation.

Alarmed by Harry's presence, Draco's fingers paused over the piano key.

It was silent again.

"Why are you in your pajamas Potter?" Draco asked in calming cool matter.

Harry quietly shut the door behind him, turning the lock, and paced towards Draco. "My question is as to why was I able to hear your music all the way from my room. It as though you were right next to me the whole time." Harry asked, looming over Draco.

Draco, unwilling to back down at Harry's demeanor, kept a straight face. "You're just- delusional! Why? You love my talents that much!?" He barked.

Harry slammed his hand on the piano's surface.

"Cut the crap Malfoy."

The sudden wake-up call was really getting to Harry. "When I pressed the piano key earlier, there was no sound. I checked the piano strings and they were all in tact. But why does it respond when you play!? And in addition to that, I can hear you play it practically ANYWHERE."

Draco bit his lip. "So you are the only one who can hear it."

The seriousness in Harry's expression lifted. "Huh?"

Draco's ears became a bashful red, "This piano only plays music if you're thinking deeply of someone, or something, or else no emotional connection is made. It relies on those thoughts to make its music."

Harry tilted his head, "Oh really, but why is it that I can hear it from my room?"

Draco pouted, "Do I have to say it? Don't you get it?"

"Because you loooove me?" Harry sang in a playful tone. The next moment he felt Draco's angry fist blown across his cheeks.

Gagging on his knees, Harry watched as Draco stormed out of the room, first struggling with the lock, then casting a spell which blew up the handle, and hurried out.

Harry sighed and stood on his feet, turning to the white piano. "I guess you'll never play for me like you play for Draco."

His finger pressed into the piano key.

A musical note resounded.


End file.
